A Woman, A Sword and a Grudge
by Larabeelady
Summary: Sequel to "Mind Over Murder." Third in the Methos/Charlie stories. When Methos disappears, his friends and fiancee rush to save his head.


The standard disclaimers apply. Most of these characters do not

belong to me, and will be returned. I'm just having fun, and receive no

profit. Thanks to my family for proofreading and offering suggestions.

A Woman, A Sword, and a Grudge

Methos gasped as he came back to life. He lay still for several minutes, breathing in huge gulps of air. Once he was fairly sure that he could move without losing the contents of his stomach, he slowly pulled himself off the cold floor and onto the cot, the room's only

furnishing.

He knew it wouldn't be long before _she_ returned. She wasn't giving him long to recover before she appeared and the process started all over again. He felt like a lab rat in some science experiment. She would inject him with some exotic potion, usually made up of different herbs or portions that she concocted. Then she would make notes about his reactions, taunting him with how it felt, how hopeless his situation was. He had to give Cassandra credit, she had learned her lessons well at his hands. She made revenge an art form.

For the last two weeks, his entire existence had centered around death; his death. Different ways of dying, some fast, some slow and lingering, all painful. And always, Cassandra was there, asking him how it felt to be at someone else's mercy, taunting him with how helpless he was. He knew she was waiting for him to beg, either for his life, or for her to finally end it. He hoped he'd be able to resist either scenario, but he also knew that he was growing more and more weak. His recovery time was becoming longer with each episode. He hoped that she would soon grow bored with playing this damnable cat and mouse game, and just finish him. Methos knew he deserved no less, not after everything he'd done, everything he'd _been_.

Two weeks ago, he had been walking home to the apartment he shared with Charlie. Taking the shortcut through the park, and preoccupied with his upcoming marriage to Charlie, Methos hadn't even seen the two men come at him out of the darkness. He'd known nothing until the bullet had pieced his chest, killing him. When he had revived, he had already been here, wherever "here" was. And Cassandra was standing outside his cage, gloating. He'd known when he'd seen her that he'd never see Charlie again. That Cassandra was going to get her revenge. MacLeod wouldn't be here to stop her this time.

He knew Cassandra wasn't stupid, she would have ditched her Watcher before she started this. No help from that quarter. Oh, he could have contacted Charlie. He doubted Cassandra knew about her abilities, knew that she and Methos could communicate telepathically. But he didn't want to get her involved in this. It's not like he could tell

Charlie where he was anyway. He didn't have a clue where he was being held. But most of all, he wanted to keep Cassandra as far away from Charlie as possible. He deserved whatever Cassandra dished out, but he didn't want her going after Charlie just because he and Charlie loved each other.

Methos had felt Charlie trying to contact him many times these past two weeks, each time she was more frantic than before. He'd been trying to block her, not wanting her to experience what Cassandra was doing to him. But he was growing weaker, and wouldn't be able to keep doing that much longer.

Suddenly, a light came on, blinding him after the total darkness he had been sitting in. "Well, well, 'death' has awoken again. Are you getting tired, Methos? Huh? Are you ready to beg me yet, _Master_?" He could hear the sarcasm in Cassandra's voice. He wearily raised his head and looked at Cassandra through the bars of the cage.

"What should I beg you for, Cassandra? A kiss, a smile? What good would it do, you'd only laugh in my face."

"You're right, I would. You deserve nothing, NOTHING! Pain and fear is all you knew then, and it's all you'll know now."

"So you've been telling me for several days now, Cassandra. It's getting old. Can't you come up with any new insults to throw at me?" Methos knew he was prodding her temper, goading her this way. But he really didn't care anymore. He was tired, in more ways than one. His only real regret, should she take his head right now, was never

seeing Charlie in her wedding dress. She'd have been such a beautiful bride. He hoped Duncan and Amanda and Joe would take care of her for him.

He hung his head as Cassandra stomped away, leaving him alone in the darkness once more. Soon, he knew, that darkness would be permanent.

7777777777777777

Elsewhere in Seacouver, three people were gathered around a table in a small tavern. They waited in silence while one of the men finished up his phone conversation.

"Well, keep trying, Dammit! Get anyone that's available out there and find Cassandra." He hung up the phone in disgust, and looked at the others. "Still no sightings. It's as if Cassandra has just vanished into thin air. And taken Methos with her."

Duncan shook his head, his features tinged with disbelief and sorrow. "I still can't believe Cassandra would do this. She must have been planning this since Bordeaux. I'd thought…hoped… that with the other Horsemen dead, one at Methos' own hand, she'd let it go. I thought this was all behind us."

"Duncan," Joe stated, "you couldn't have figured on Cassandra doing this. For God's sake, she's held this grudge for 3,000 years. I can't even begin to imagine what she went through. But times were different, _Methos_ was different. He's changed, even you've admitted that. But I think Cassandra has let her hatred and anger fester inside her for so long, that she may not be playing with a full deck. Think about what Charlie has said, what she's sensed since Methos disappeared. That he keeps dying, over and over again. Cassandra is killing him, Mac, time and time again."

"Just like Methos did to her." Duncan ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not sure what to believe anymore, Joe. I was so damn sure in Bordeaux that Cassandra was right, that they all had to die. But when Methos fought Silas in order to save Cassandra, I thought that she might let it go. She walked away from him in Bordeaux."

At this point, the woman interjected, her opinion of Cassandra apparent. "She did that for you, Duncan, not for Methos. She didn't even have the grace to be thankful that Methos saved her head in Bordeaux, instead she tried to take his when he was vulnerable."

"Don't you think she may have had reason, Amanda? After what she went through 3,000 years ago, and again in Bordeaux? It must have seemed like history was repeating itself."

She shook her head. "But it didn't. Methos risked his life fighting Silas. If Kronos had beaten you, he would have killed Methos for betraying him, and you know it. Methos didn't have to do that, Duncan, but he did. He warned you about the virus. And even before Bordeaux, how many times did he step in to help you, and Joe. He came back from Geneva, left Alexa, to help you through the dark quickening. He stood up for you and Joe at the Watcher trial. And yet, you still walked away from him once Cassandra told you what he had done all those centuries ago."

Don't act as if you think he's so noble, Amanda. You thought he'd tried to have you killed because of the crystal Rebecca gave you. And you've never made any secret about how you feel about Cassandra."

Amanda waved her hand in dismissal. "I never claimed to be perfect, Duncan. But then, neither did Methos. I do know that since Bordeaux, he's felt guilty about a lot of things, including Cassandra. But he can't change the past, Duncan. No one can. All we can do is accept it, and get on with our lives. As for Cassandra, you're right, I've never seen eye to eye with her and never will. But even if I had, I still don't think she has a right to do what she's doing. It's not like she's challenging him. She's torturing him." Duncan didn't have an answer to that, so he said nothing.

Both Amanda and Duncan looked towards the door of he bar, as Richie walked in. He pulled out a chair at the table and nodded to Joe as the older man placed a beer in front of him. "Thanks, Joe." He took a generous drink from the bottle.

Amanda looked at the shadows under the young man's eyes. "Richie, how is Charlie?"

He sighed. "About the same. She's not sleeping or eating. She's been trying to contact Methos, but says she can't get through. I'm not sure what that means. But she's still convinced that he's alive. She won't hear talk of anything else."

"You didn't leave her alone, did you?" Duncan asked.

"No, Anne's with her now. She finally got Charlie to agree to take something to help her sleep. Anne told her she wasn't helping Methos by making herself sick. Anne said she'd stick around for awhile."

Amanda collected her purse and jacket. "Well, I'm going over there. I'll stay with Charlie tonight, and we'll see you all in the morning, okay? Joe, call if you hear anything."

Joe nodded. "Will do, Amanda. Night."

All three men were silent as Amanda headed out the door. Then Duncan noticed Richie looking at him with concern. "All right, Richie, spit it out. What's wrong?"

"Mac, what's going to happen if we do find Cassandra?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Mac, I know that Cassandra is a friend of yours, but so is Methos. Frankly, I like the old guy. So, what's going to happen if it comes down to a choice between the two of them?"

Duncan shook his head. "I don't know, Richie. I just don't know."

Meanwhile, while driving to Charlie's apartment, Amanda was giving serious thought to how she could help. Damn MacLeod, anyway. He never could see how that witch manipulated him. Amanda had to find a way to help Methos, but right now, the only thing she could think of was to try and help Charlie. She knew Methos would want that.

Amanda had said goodnight to Anne, and was going to get herself a glass of soda, when Charlie came out from her bedroom.

"Charlie, what are you doing up? I thought you had gone to bed." Amanda watched in growing concern as Charlie sat down on the couch. She was pale, and had lost some weight since Methos disappeared. Amanda tried to reconcile this wraith in front of her with the woman she had seen when she and Charlie had spent the day shopping. Had that really been just two weeks ago? Charlie had been radiant that day. She had finally found the dress she wanted to wear at her wedding to Methos. She'd been so happy, laughing at some tale of Amanda's, or telling tales about Methos. She'd been looking forward to the wedding, and the trip to Australia for their honeymoon.

"I didn't take the sedative Anne gave me, just pretended to. I know she means well, and I'm grateful, really, I am. But I don't want any drugs right now, even if they would help me. Besides, I heard your voice, and I wanted to talk to you. Alone."

"About what?"

"I need your help, Amanda. Methos always said you were once of the most devious, clever women he'd ever met. And believe me, he meant that as a compliment."

Amanda laughed when she saw the slight smile on Charlie's face. "Then I'll take it as one. What kind of help did you have in mind?"

Charlie's expression hardened, and her eyes sparkled with anger. "I need any ideas you can give me on how we can discover where Cassandra is holding Methos."

"You know that Joe and Duncan are doing everything they can. What more can we do?"

"That's what I want to know. Look, Amanda, we both know that Joe has every available person on this, but Cassandra isn't stupid, she's not going to take any chances where the Watchers are concerned. And as much as I love Duncan, I don't want him involved in this. He and Methos have just repaired their friendship. I don't want Duncan to have to choose between Methos and Cassandra. Nor do I want Duncan to get in my way."

Amanda didn't like the sound of this. "What do you mean, 'get in your way?' Charlie, what are you planning?"

"I'm planning to finish Cassandra, once and for all." Charlie's voice was hard as steel. Amanda shivered.

"You don't mean that."

"Oh, yes, I do. It's been 3,000 years, Amanda. Methos was a very different man then. He's changed. The Methos I know is caring and loving, willing to jump in with both feet to help those he cares about. He's proven that more than once. I understand the rules of the game, but she's not playing by the rules. She's torturing him. And I will NOT allow that to continue. Immortal or not, I'll hunt her to the ends of the earth."

Amanda exhaled heavily. She should try and talk Charlie out of this, but truthfully, she felt the same way. Even if Methos survived this, Cassandra would only continue to pursue him. Amanda was also worried about Duncan. What if Cassandra decided that Duncan had betrayed her in Bordeaux by wanting Methos to live, by maintaining his friendship with Methos afterwards? Would she come after Duncan next? Charlie was right, Cassandra had to be stopped.

"So, we try to figure out how to find her."

Charlie looked at her. "Does that mean you'll help me?"

Amanda nodded. "I'll do anything I can. But, we have to keep this from Duncan."

"Amanda, what about a private investigator? Do you think that might help?"

"Maybe, but it would be tricky. What would we tell them? 'Look for a person who keeps coming back to life?' Unless…"

"What?" Charlie asked when Amanda trailed off.

Amanda turned to look at her, a smile blooming on her face. "Unless, we hire one that already knows about immortals."

Understanding dawned on Charlie's face. Together, both women said, "McCarter."

"Do you think he'd do it, Amanda? Is he licensed to do investigations up here?"

"Only one way to find out," Amanda said, heading over to the phone.

"Uh, Amanda, don't you think it's a bit late for this call? We can call him at a more decent hour."

"Nonsense, I'll just breathe heavy for a minute. It'll excite him, thinking he's getting an obscene phone call."

Charlie just shook her head. She had witnessed the rather unusual relationship Amanda shared with Gary McCarter. She figured Amanda was right, Gary probably would enjoy it. Charlie had met Gary McCarter several months ago in Los Angeles, when the private

investigator had helped Methos find and rescue her when she had been kidnapped by a white slavery ring. He had seen a duel between Duncan and the man behind her kidnapping, and had demanded an explanation. Although he didn't know what to make of it, he didn't let it affect his friendship with Duncan. He had even called after Charlie's

encounter with a serial killer to see how she was. Charlie only hoped he would be able to help.

Amanda hung up the phone and walked back over to the couch. "Sometimes, I don't know whether to kiss him or kick him. That man is almost as infuriating as MacLeod. But, in any case, he'll be here first thing this morning."

"So, he is able to work here?"

"Apparently, yes. He said he's had cases here before."

Charlie chewed on her lower lip. "What about Duncan, Amanda?"

"I've thought about that. Investigators are a lot like doctors, they have to maintain confidentiality. Just be up front with him about why you don't want him to say anything to Duncan. He'll understand, I'm sure." Amanda looked at Charlie. "I know you don't want to hear this yet again, but please, try to get some rest. There's really nothing more

we can do until Gary gets here." She started to lead Charlie into her bedroom. "Come on, now, I don't want to have to face Methos when he gets back. You need to be rested, or he'll be after my head."

Charlie laughed. "Okay, I'll try. And Amanda…Thanks."

"No problem." She pointed her finger into the room. "Now, go. Get some sleep. Yell if you need anything." Charlie went. Amanda closed the door behind her, and made herself comfortable on the couch. She sighed. Lord help them all if Methos didn't survive. Amanda had no doubt that Charlie would hound Cassandra straight to hell if the

other woman took Methos' head.

7777777777777

The next morning brought Duncan and Joe to Charlie's door before breakfast. Amanda didn't know that she could be as gracious as Charlie if the man she loved was missing. But Charlie was quietly fixing breakfast for her guests, even though Amanda knew she would eat very little herself. Charlie had lost a lot of weight since Methos' disappearance. Hopefully, taking some action, even a small one, would help her focus a little.

"Well, Charlie, that was a delicious breakfast. Thank you." Duncan said as her carried his dishes into the kitchen. "So, what plans do you have for the day?"

Amanda jumped in. "We're going shopping, Duncan." She walked up to him with her hand outstretched. Duncan groaned, and reluctantly handed over his wallet. Amanda deftly removed his three credit cards and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, you're a doll."

Duncan glared at Joe, who was snickering at this exchange. "Amanda, go easy. You've already maxed out those cards twice this year already, and it's only March."

"Well, I'm on a roll. Now, you boys go and do whatever it is you do, and we'll see you later." She leaned against the door after she had closed it behind the two men. "I really hate lying to Duncan, but he'll stick his nose in and get it cut off." She looked at her watch. "We'd better get going, Gary's plane will be landing soon."

Charlie hesitated before putting on her coat. "Amanda, I'm sorry. Look, I don't want you to have to keep lying to Duncan. I'm sorry I asked you to do this. I'll meet Gary's plane, and I'll handle things from there."

"No. You were right, Charlie. Cassandra needs to be stopped. Look, I'm not being selfless in this. Ask anyone, it's not my style."

"I don't understand. If you're not doing this because I asked, then why?"

The other woman looked away, then took a deep breath. "Did Methos tell you what happened in Bordeaux, after the fights with Kronos and Silas?"

"I know that they shared a quickening. Why?"

"Do you also know that after he killed Silas, while he still trying to recover from the quickening, that Cassandra almost took his head? And that Duncan stopped her?"

Charlie nodded. "Methos told me. To this day, he still doesn't know why Duncan did it. Sometimes, I think even Duncan doesn't understand it himself."

"That is a whole other story. Suffice it to say that Cassandra's ideas on loyalty and friendship are very black and white. You're either with her or against her."

"And what does that mean to you?"

"Damn it, Charlie, I'm afraid. Afraid that she's going to perceive Duncan's actions in Bordeaux as a betrayal. I'm afraid she'll come after him next. And I'm not sure he won't let her win." Charlie was shocked to see the tears gathering in the other woman's eyes. "I know Duncan and I have our own ideas on things, but I'm not sure I can watch him just go off and lose his head over that witch, literally or figuratively." Amanda brushed the tears from her eyes, then composed herself. "Just know that I'm in this until the end. No matter what."

Charlie nodded, seeing the same determination in Amanda's eyes that she had seen in her own that morning when she looked at the mirror. Cassandra's feelings were not unexpected, and she had every right to them, but she had crossed the line, and she was going to answer to two very pissed-off women. In silence, they left the apartment and

headed to the airport.

Several hours later, Amanda and Charlie finished explaining the situation to Gary. "There's just one thing I need to tell you before you decide whether to accept this case, Gary. And if you can't agree to it, I'll understand. I don't want Duncan to know that I've hired you to find Cassandra. I'm not sure what his reaction will be, and at this

point, I don't really care."

"What happens if I do find this Cassandra woman? What exactly do you plan to do with her?"

"I wish I could be noble, and tell you that I'll let the police handle this, Gary, but, really, what could I tell them? And I don't see her suddenly realizing the error of her ways, and leaving Adam in peace. I'm afraid there's only going to be one outcome to all this, but

I've searched inside myself long and hard, and I can live with it. I'll do whatever it takes to save Adam. If Cassandra forces my hand, she'll get bit."

Gary ran a hand over his face, his reluctance obvious. "And if this woman has taken his head? Then what?"

"Then she's next." The hardness in Charlie's voice made the hairs stand up on Gary's neck. He reached a hand up to massage the area. This young, soft-spoken woman had a fire in her eyes that reminded him of someone whose back was up against the wall.

"It's just hard to believe that Adam could have done something like that. I mean, after dealing with him in L.A., he just didn't seem the type. And I'm usually pretty good at sizing up people. In my line of work, it's a must."

"That's just it, Gary," Amanda broke in. "He not like that, not anymore. All this happened a long, long time ago. He's changed. He proved that in Bordeaux. I know what he did there seems a little manipulative, but he felt it was all he could do in order to survive. Even for us, when death threatens, we do things we're not exactly proud of."

Charlie tried to get them back to the subject of Duncan. Softly, she said, "Gary, my main goal here is to find Adam. That's all I really want from you. Find her, find out where she's holding him. And don't tell Duncan. That's all I ask. Once that's accomplished, you're out of it. But if you feel that in all good conscience you can't do this, say so. I'll understand, and will pay for your ticket for making the trip."

"Can I have some time to think about this?"

Charlie's need to find Methos warred with her need to respect Gary's feelings about this. "How long?"

"I can give you an answer tomorrow morning, first thing. Just let me sleep on it."

Charlie nodded. "Deal." She held out her hand, and Gary shook it.

Going back to being the gracious host, Charlie added, "Gary, I wish I could offer you a room for the night, but I only have the one bed."

"That's okay, Amanda made a reservation at one of the local hotels. I'm hoping she'll offer to drive me, so that I can try to convince her to let me have my wicked way with her." This statement was accompanied by a leering look and an exaggerated wiggling of the man's eyebrows. Charlie tried to hide a smile.

So did Amanda, who covered it up with a small cough. "Oh, you're not going to start this again, are you? Didn't we already have this out in L.A.?" Her exasperated tone was ruined by the sparkle in her eyes.

"But, Amanda, my sweet, I only got a kiss for all my troubles. And after I went and got myself shot trying to save you. I want more." He playfully reached out and grabbed Amanda by the waist, only to suddenly find himself flat on his back from a well-executed flip. If Amanda was expecting an apology, though, she was in for a disappointment. Tucking his hands under his head, Gary simply gazed up at her and said, "Okay, doll, no problem. You can be on top."

Bested for the moment, she walked over to the couch, picked up his bag and proceeded to drop it on his stomach. "Let's go, you lecher. Before Charlie has to mop up your blood when I bop you."

Charlie grinned, taking delight in the by-play between the two. "Oh, no. I've got strict rules in this apartment. You make him bleed, you mop it up."

Amanda paused to consider this for a moment. "How about if I push him out the window instead?"

Charlie shrugged. "As long as he doesn't bleed inside my apartment, do as you please."

Not willing to be ignored any longer, and deciding to end this before they really got creative with way of dispatching him into the next realm, Gary picked himself up off the floor and grabbed his bag. "How about if I settle for dinner?" With a glance at Amanda, he quickly amended, "For now, anyway."

Charlie dismissed them with a wave of her hand. "Oh, go on you two, before you make me jealous. Amanda, do try to keep him in one piece for now, okay?"

Amanda lower lip jutted out mutinously. "Well, if I must."

Charlie nodded. "You must. Goodnight, you two." She closed the door behind the two bickering friends, then locked up. Her smile faded as she looked around the empty, silent apartment. Listening to the two of them reminded her so much of the loveplay she and Methos engaged in. These last two weeks had been the longest of her life. Walking into the bathroom, and turning on the shower, she reflected on the events since Methos had vanished. Above all the fear, worry and anger, was a deep sense of hurt. She knew Methos was deliberately blocking out all her attempts at communication. She just couldn't understand why. She'd been able to rely on him when she had needed help, had called out to him, knowing he would be there. But he wouldn't do the same. Why? Why? Her heart aching, she leaned her head against the shower wall, allowing her tears to mix with the water. Slowly, her body slid down until she was sitting in the tub with her head resting on her knees. Sobbing, she let the water beat down on her, wishing her pain could be washed away as easily as her tears.

777777777777777777

The next morning Gary showed up at Charlie's early. He wanted to talk to her alone. Charlie let him in and went to get him a cup of coffee. After accepting the cup, Gary decided to get down to business.

"Charlie, I want you to know that I've thought long and hard about this. This has been one of the hardest decisions I've had to make since I got my P.I. license. I really don't like the idea of being dishonest with Duncan. To tell you the truth, if this had been a normal case, I would have referred you over to another investigator. But I realize that I can't do that here. Not since this is dealing with immortal beings. So, I've decided that I will accept you as a client, but I have two conditions of my own."

Charlie looked at him for a minute, certain she knew what was coming. "And what might those conditions be?"

"First-if Duncan finds out I'm working for you, I won't lie to him. What I'm saying is, I won't tell him I'm working for you. But, if he asks me flat out, I also won't tell him I'm not. If I don't answer him, he'll get the idea. He's not stupid."

"Fair enough, Gary. I can understand your feelings on that."

"I hope you feel the same about my second condition." Gary was concerned, uncertain how she would react to this request.

Charlie's back stiffened. "And that would be?"

"Charlie, promise me that if this woman has killed Adam, you'll let it go. Don't sully his memory by sinking to her level." He could see she was getting ready to reject this request. "Charlie, you keep saying that this woman should leave the past in the past. If she's already killed him, you won't do anyone any good by seeking revenge. It won't bring him back. And I don't think Adam would want that."

"No, he probably wouldn't. Duncan's noble ideals have been rubbing off on him." She agreed with little humor. "Okay, I'll make you a deal. If Adam is gone, I'll walk away. For _his_ sake. But if he's alive, I'll fight her to my dying breath to save him."

Looking at her, Gary finally knew what the term 'valkyrie' looked like. This woman had the look of a warrior going off into battle. Gary guessed that in a way, she was. "Agreed. If Adam is still alive, and she won't back down, we'll all do what we can to save him. I promise."

She looked at him, her expression now a bit uncertain. "Does that mean you're taking the case, then?"

"Yes. I'm now officially on the job."

"Then where do we begin?"

"Let's start with you. Your special communication with Adam. What kind of information have you been able to get from him?"

Charlie looked sad. "Very little. I knew the night he disappeared that something was wrong. I felt his surprise when he was shot. He didn't have any warning. Since then, it's been episodes of awareness. I know Cassandra is torturing him, killing him over and over. But when I try to contact him, I sense him blocking me."

"Do you think he's doing it deliberately?"

"I'm sure of it. I just don't know why." Charlie could feel the frustration building inside her. "I makes me so mad!" She got up and started pacing the floor.

Gary shook his head. "That doesn't make sense. If you two have this communication, one she probably doesn't know about, why is he not using it?"

Anger caused Charlie to lash out. "I don't know," she exclaimed, her voice rising. "If I knew, then maybe I wouldn't feel so damn helpless!"

"Charlie, calm down. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I tend to think out loud. It helps me put things into perspective."

Charlie resumed her seat on the couch with a heavy heart. "No, _I'm_ sorry, Gary. This whole thing is just making me crazy. I'm not sleeping, not eating, I can't concentrate worth a damn."

Gary hugged her gently. "Don't be so hard on yourself, you're holding up pretty well, all things considered. Now, come on, chin up. We'll get through this yet. Besides, I have to pull my 'hero' act. Have to try and impress Amanda somehow." Charlie chuckled softly at the return of the wise-cracking man that Amanda enjoyed trading barbs with.

"Okay, Gary, I'll try to concentrate. Let's see, the night he vanished. I think he was shot by someone close to him. Physically close, I mean. Whoever it was got close enough without alarming him. So it couldn't have been Cassandra, or any immortal."

"And you're sure that Cassandra is the one behind his disappearance?" Gary felt compelled to ask.

"I'm sure. That's about the only part of this I'm certain of."

"Do you feel she's kept him in the area, or could she have transported him elsewhere?"

She thought for a few moments. "No, I think he's still somewhere around here. But it's someplace isolated."

"That makes sense. She's not going to want any curious eyes prying into her business. Except for the ones already involved, that is."

Charlie glanced up at Gary. She could tell something was going on in that head of his, some detail he'd latched onto. "What do mean? What are you thinking?"

"Well, like you said, if someone got close enough to shoot him without alarming him, then that someone couldn't have been Cassandra. That means she either took advantage of a timely coincidence, or she hired the shooter herself. And I don't believe in

coincidences."

"Do you think you could find this shooter?"

He shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. But if you were paid money to shoot someone, then deliver the body to an isolated location, that would be a little odd. And people who kill someone for money aren't usually long on smarts or keeping their mouths shut. Someone gets a weird job like that is gonna brag about it. Especially if they can spend a little of that dough, say, in a bar. Tales are always tall in bars. No body ever believes anything someone says when they've been drinking."

"So you may have a plan?"

"It's not much, but at this point, it's all I have to go on. Amanda is going to do some careful digging on her end, try and find any property Cassandra may have where she could be holding Adam. We don't have a lot to go on, unless you can get through to him yourself."

"I'll keep trying. Anything else I can do?"

Gary smiled at her. "Yeah, please try to get some rest and some food. I don't want Adam coming after all of us with that sword of his because we didn't take proper care of you."

"I promise, I'll try."

"Good girl. I'm going to get ahold of a few friends in the area, see if the can help me broaden our search area. I'll tell them to be on the ball for anyone bragging about the kind of job we figure was pulled. It'll allow me to have ears in more places than I can cover myself. In the meantime, I'm heading back to the hotel to get some sleep. Tonight, I'll start canvassing some of the bars. I'll have my pager on, so you and Amanda page me if you need anything or hear anything, okay?" With that, Gary left, and Charlie was once again on her own. Remembering her promise to Gary, she forced herself to eat a sandwich, then headed off to sleep.

77777777777777777777

Three days passed with no leads. Gary was beginning to wonder if Cassandra might have hired a professional shooter, or at least, one who didn't waste his money in bars. Amanda's contact in Seacouver's office of Titles and Deeds hadn't turned up anything that could be helpful. Gary was becoming discouraged about their chances of finding this woman before she took Adam's head.

It was Gary's soft heart that finally gave him the clue he desperately needed. After spending yet another wasted night in a smoky, crowded tavern, Gary was returning to his hotel when the sight of three young punks attracted his attention. The boys were

surrounding an older man, pushing him around like a ball, kicking him when he fell down. Gary could see the man was one of the city's homeless, dirty, clothes ragged and torn. But the sight of the punks ganging up on the man fueled Gary's anger. Pulling his gun from the holster tucked under his arm, Gary started towards the group.

The sound of a hammer being cocked got the attention of the three young boys. As they turned towards the sound, Gary could see that they couldn't have been more that 12 or 13 years old. But he didn't let down his guard. Even kids this young could be vicious. That's just how the world was today.

"I think that's just about enough for tonight, boys," Gary snarled. "Why don't you go home before you get into something you're not ready for."

One of the punks tried to impress his friends with his show of bravado. "Hey, man, you better take off before you get hurt. This is none of your business."

Gary calmly looked the boy up and down, then motioned slightly with his weapon. "I'm making it my business. Don't take on more than you can handle, I've got my friend Smith and Wesson backing me up. Now, scram."

Gary could see the expressions crossing their young faces. They were torn between wanting to prove how tough they were, or pissing in their pants at being on the wrong end of a gun. Finally, the leader shrugged. "No problem, dude. We was done with the old fart anyway. But you better watch your back, man, 'cuz I'll be looking for you." With that he walked off, and his two clones followed behind him like stray puppies. Gary didn't bother answering the challenge and he didn't let down his guard until they were well out of sight. Once they were gone, he reached down to the man still curled up on the ground. The man cowered, afraid of being hit again. Gary tried to reassure him.

"It's okay, sir, they're gone. I'm not going to hurt you. Can you stand up?"

With Gary's help, the man slowly got up until he was standing on his own. Gary scanned the area one more time. Satisfied, he put his gun back into his holster. Turning back to the man, his sentimental side got the better of him. This man reminded Gary a little of his grandfather, a man Gary still missed some 15 years after his death. "Sir, are you okay? Do you need medical attention?"

The man shook his head. "No, sonny, I'm okay. I'm sore, but I'm used to that."

Sonny. That's what Gary's grandfather used to call him. Gary made an impulsive decision, one that would prove to be the turning point in this case. "Say, I was just about to go to go have dinner at that cafe up the road. I could use some company, being a visitor in town and all." Gary could see this man could use a good, hot meal.

The man pulled himself up straight, and looked Gary in the eye. "I don't need charity, sonny."

"And I'm not offering any. Just a meal in exchange for some company." Gary didn't say anymore, not wanting to insult the man's pride.

The man took Gary's measure, then nodded. "Fair enough, sonny. Company I can provide." The two men walked slowly back the two blocks to the diner, Gary's eyes scanning the area in case the young punks decided to return. Once they reached the diner, Gary grabbed a booth in back. The diner employees didn't treat the old man like Gary had seen people do to the homeless, looking down their noses at him. In fact, the waitress who came up to the table called him by name. "Evening, Milt. Good to see you again." She put down two glasses of water, then took their orders.

Over the next hour, Gary got to know a good deal about Milt. The man was intelligent, with a lively sense of humor. Gary told Milt he was a private investigator in town working on a case.

"Ya know," Milt stated, "I saw something real unusual a few nights ago." Then he seemed to think better of what he was going to say. "Nah, you probably wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Come on, Milt, tell me what you saw. I promise, I'll keep an open mind." Gary raised his arm like he was swearing an oath. "Scout's honor."

"Were you ever a scout, sonny?" the older man asked, a shrewd look in his eyes.

Gary couldn't lie to this man. "No. But I was captain of the debate team. Does that count?"

The old man laughed, slapping his knee. "Now _that_ I can believe, sonny, that I can believe. You definitely have a gift for gab."

"Do you think you could tell that to this woman I know? She seems to think I'm just full of hot air."

"Bring her by, sonny. I'll set her straight. Okay, I'll tell you, but you didn't hear this from me." His voice lowered to a whisper. "Two…no, three nights ago, you know, the night of that gully-washer?" Gary nodded at him to continue. "Well, I tried to find a dry

place to sleep, ya know. I get terrible chills when I get caught in the rain. Well, I found an open window in one of those old, abandoned warehouses down by the pier, and crawled inside. I tried to get up high, away from the puddles collecting on the floor. Anyway, I get up to the second floor, and I hear voices. I figure it's somebody else,

looking for shelter. But you can never be too careful these days, ya know. So real quiet like, I got closer to them voices. Got the shock of my life, let me tell you, sonny. And I've been in combat."

Gary was really intrigued now. "What happened, Milt?"

"Well," Milt continued, "I get up close, hiding in the shadows. What do I see, but some poor shmuck in a cage! Just sitting in the middle of this big empty space was a cage, and this poor guy was locked up inside. Standing outside this cage was a woman, real pretty,

with a gun in her hand. Not a gun like yours, kinda like one of them guns that zoos use to put the animals to sleep when they want to doctor them."

"You mean a tranquilizer gun? The kind that uses darts?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, that's the one I mean. Anyway, this woman, she points it at this guy in the cage and shoots one of them darts into him. Went right in his chest, it did. Then she keeps asking him how it feels, how much pain he's in. Keeps saying how no one is gonna help him, that no one is gonna find him. Through the whole thing, this guy's on the floor, getting sick, coughing and twitching. Then, he stops moving. And this lady just watches. Doesn't make any move to help him, just gets this look on her face, a real eerie look. So off she goes, and leaves this guy lying of the floor. Well, once I'm sure she's gone, I sneak over, real quietly to see how this fella is doing. I reach my hand through the bars of the cage, and check his pulse. Only he don't have one. I checked his neck and his wrists. Nothing. He's not breathing, he's not moving. I figure she musta had something nasty in that dart. I decided to get out of there 'cuz I didn't want to be next."

"I can understand that." Gary said. His attention was focused on Milt. He could feel his heart racing. Damn, he couldn't get this lucky, could he?

"Yeah, I bet you can. You're a real bright boy, sonny. Anyway, I start moving back into the shadows, intending to get the hell outta there. Suddenly, I hear this loud gasp from the direction of that cage. Like someone who just broke the surface of a lake or something. Then I see that dead guy move! He was groaning, and then he starts moving!

I've never seen anything like it. I was a medic during the war, sonny, and I know dead when I see it. This fella was DEAD. Then, he wasn't. Damnedest thing I ever saw. Well, I was so shocked, I couldn't move. Just stayed in the shadows, watching him. After a while, that lady showed back up. And she didn't seem surprised to find him alive and kicking. Then, she starts mumbling something about taking his head. Well, that did it for me! As soon as I figured it was safe, I hightailed it outta there. Figured I'd rather get chilled than killed, know what I mean, sonny?"

Gary couldn't believe he could be this lucky. But there wasn't any other explanation for what Milt had seen. He motioned for the waitress. Motioning to Milt, he told her, "Ma'am, get my friend here the biggest slice of whatever pie he wants for dessert." After she left to fill the order, Gary looked at Milt. "Milt, you may have just helped me solve this case I'm working on."

Milt was surprised. "I did? How?"

Gary wasn't about to go into detail. "That doesn't matter. What does is this guy you saw. Can you take me to this warehouse, Milt?"

Milt shook his head. "No way, sonny. I'm not going back there again. That lady's trouble!"

"You don't need to go in, Milt." Gary assured him. "Just take me down and show me which building. I'll take it from there."

"You gonna help that young fella, Gary?"

"I'm gonna try, Milt, I'm gonna try."

Milt nodded wisely. "Good, 'cuz I think that young pup's in a heap of trouble." Milt looked up as the waitress set a huge slice of pecan pie in front of him. Picking up his fork, he said to Gary, "Just let me finish this, and I'll take you there." With those words, Milt stuck his fork into the pie, and proceeded to devour his treat.

The next evening, Gary called Charlie's place. Amanda answered. "Hey, doll, how are things hanging?"

Amanda got a sly smile upon her face. Into the phone, she purred, "I don't know, big boy, isn't that supposed to be my line?"

"Oh, baby, let me show you how it's hanging. I could make you so happy."

No being able to see the gleeful smile on Amanda's face, her next words acted like a cold shower on his libido. "But, Duncan, you always do."

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds, then Amanda heard a groan of dismay from Gary. "You are a cruel, heartless woman, Amanda. One of these days, I'm going to find your weak spot, then I'll show you things Duncan never could."

"But, Gary, darling, do you think you could survive me?"

"Maybe not, but I'd be willing to chance it. What a way to go." Gary said with a sigh.

"Are you calling just to try and sweet talk me, Gary, or did you have something important to say?" Amanda enjoyed getting Gary's goat.

"One day, Amanda, one day. But, yes, I called to see if Charlie was home."

Amanda decided to let him off the hook, for now. "Yeah, she's here. Did you need to talk to her?"

"Actually, I wanted to speak to her in person. Are you two alone?"

"Yes," Amanda announced. "The guys have gone home for the night. Come on over." Gary agreed to be there in a little while and hung up.

When the doorbell rang some 20 minutes later, Amanda opened the door to admit the private investigator. Before she could stop him, Gary grabbed Amanda in a bear hug, picked her up off the floor, and proceeded to spin her around until she was dizzy. Finally setting Amanda down on her feet, he repeated his actions with Charlie. Grinning like a fool, he said to both women, "I should be a rabbit's foot, I'm so lucky."

Amanda couldn't resist a dig. "I know you remind me of an animal's body part, but it's not a rabbit's foot," she said sarcastically.

Catching her and planting a huge, wet kiss on her mouth, Gary replied, "Amanda, my love, I'm in such a good mood, not even _you_ can burst my bubble." Settling himself on the nearest chair, he graced both women with a toothy grin, but didn't say anything.

Amanda grabbed the object nearest to her, which, in this case was a magazine on the coffee table. Rolling it up, she bopped him over the head with it. "Will you kindly quit with the dramatics, and tell us what is going on? Did you find Adam?"

Gary glanced over at Charlie, but her expression was unreadable. Gary figured that she didn't want to get her hopes up too soon. Gary knew his next words would at least ease some of her anxiety. "I found him, Charlie, I found him. And, as of 2 hours ago, his head was still attached to his body. I saw him myself."

Charlie collapsed wordlessly onto the couch, tears streaming down her face. Amanda squealed, then threw herself at Gary. Landing in his lap, she covered his face with kisses. "You wonderful, wonderful man. I take back every nasty thing I've ever said about you."

Gary continued to enjoy this unexpected attention for a few minutes, then gently set Amanda on her feet. Walking to the couch where Charlie was sitting, he knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hands in his. "I can take you there right now, Charlie. We can go whenever you're ready."

Charlie looked up, and wiped the tears from her face. She nodded. "Just let me get changed, Gary. Then take me to him." She disappeared into the bedroom, and Amanda wrapped her arms around Gary and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Gary."

Amanda said softly. "Thank you for helping her."

"This case isn't finished yet, Amanda. It may just be starting."

She nodded. "I know, but at least you've given her hope."

They both watched in silence as Charlie came out of the bedroom, and walked over to the coat closet. Taking out one of Methos' coats, she grabbed a sword that was on the shelf, then turned to the two people watching her. She nodded. "Now I'm ready."

Grabbing her own coat and sword, Amanda stood next to her. "Now we're both ready. Let's go, Gary. Let's go bring him back home."

Gary shook his head. Here he was, going out into the darkness with two sword-wielding women to face another woman armed with a sword _and_ a dart gun. He wondered what that said about his sanity?

Gary parked the car a block away from Cassandra's hiding place and killed the engine. "Okay, ladies, we go on foot from here." Turning to Charlie, he reminded her, "Now don't forget, you promised to try and talk to her first."

Charlie nodded in agreement. "Yes, and I'll keep that promise. But don't hold you breath, Gary, because if she continues to pose a threat to Adam, I'll do whatever I have to."

Gary could only nod. "Fair enough." The trio got out of the car and made their way into the warehouse that Milt had led Gary to. Amanda kept to the rear, not wanting to alert Cassandra before Charlie and Gary could get to Methos.

Gary led Charlie up to the second floor, where Cassandra had situated Adam's cell. Adam was lying on the cot, but they couldn't tell from this distance if he was alive. Gary's thoughts stopped short. Well, his head is still attached, so they had time. They knew he would recover. Gary wasn't used to thinking like this. He wasn't sure he

wanted to get used to thinking like this.

Charlie stood still in the shadows for a minute, her eyes closed, like she was listening for something. Gary followed her lead, letting her set the rules. She must have been satisfied, because she quietly started toward the door of the cage, and proceeded to pick the lock. Gary grinned. Amanda had been teaching Charlie some new tricks.

Once she got the door opened, Charlie proceeded into the cell. Quietly laying the sword down next to Methos, she leaned over to check him. Not feeling a pulse, she knew that Cassandra was between sessions. Well, she wouldn't get the chance to start another, Charlie thought to herself, grimly. Gently stroking Methos' face, Charlie couldn't see for the tears in her eyes.

Charlie heard footsteps coming towards them. She quickly picked up her sword, readying herself to face whatever came next.

From out of the darkness came the dark-haired woman that Milt had described to Gary the night before. Gary stayed in the darkness, not wanting her to know that Charlie had back-up unless he needed to. Cassandra stopped short when she saw the woman inside the cell with Methos. Her expression quizzical, she approached as the woman came out of the cell and placed herself between Cassandra and her captive, sword at her side.

Cassandra knew this woman was not an immortal, so why was she carrying a sword? "Who are you? You have no right to be here, you're on private property." Cassandra said to the young woman. Cassandra was taken aback when the other woman made no move to leave. She repeated her statement. "I said leave. Or I'll call the police."

"Go ahead and call them, Cassandra. Explain to them how this man came to be in your building in a cell." The woman said, motioning to Methos.

Cassandra's gaze sharpened. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" When she didn't receive any response to her questions, she used her abilities to try and read the other woman's thoughts. She was surprised when her probing was repulsed with an almost physical force. Trying again, she got the same result.

The other woman finally spoke. "Don't use your powers on me. When I want you inside my mind, I'll issue an invitation." Lifting her sword, she said, "I'm taking him out of here, Cassandra. I'd advise you to back off."

Cassandra took stock of this young woman, measuring her earnestness. "I have no quarrel with you."

The other woman's gaze hardened. "You started one when you took my man. Now I'm taking him back. You can either move out of my way voluntarily, or not. Your choice."

"So, you're one of Methos' women, are you?" Cassandra growled. "Let me tell you all about the monster your 'man' is."

"If you're talking about his time with the Horsemen, Cassandra, and what he did you, save your breath. I already know about it. He told me."

"Did he?" Cassandra snarled. "I'll bet. He probably made himself out to be some noble hero."

The other woman's face softened at the pain still evident in Cassandra's voice. "No, Cassandra. He told me everything. I know about all the innocents they slaughtered, the women taken captive, raped and made into slaves. He told me all about it, Cassandra. He told me about the ways he terrorized you, humiliating and degrading you. He told me he didn't make any move to help you when Kronos demanded he share you."

Cassandra could see she was telling the truth, and it only made her more angry. "And still, you would claim him? Knowing what he is, what he's done?"

"Yes, Cassandra, still I claim him. Knowing what he _was_ then, because I also know what he is now. I know you don't want to hear this, but I'll say it anyway. He's changed, Cassandra. He's not like that anymore."

"How is he able to fool everyone around him? You're fools, you and Duncan both." Cassandra screamed. Pulling out her sword, she said, "You're not one of us. You can die very easily. Is he really worth that much to you?"

Charlie didn't hesitate. "Yes, he's worth my very life."

At that moment, Methos took a huge breath as life returned into his body. Charlie didn't move, but Cassandra looked surprised.

"Wait," Cassandra said. "If he wasn't alive before, then who did I…feel?"

Amanda took this moment to step into the light, and stood next to Charlie, her sword also drawn and ready. "You felt me, Cassandra."

"Amanda!" Cassandra said, her face growing thunderous. "So, Duncan's little pet returns."

"Oh, really, Cassandra, get over yourself. I'm here because Charlie is my friend, and so is Methos. But, unlike Charlie, I think it's hopeless to talk to you. I'd just as soon take your head here and now."

"Feel free, if you think you can." Cassandra spat. "We'll see who the better swordsman is."

"No," Methos croaked out. "Please, stop."

"Gary," Charlie called out, "get him out of here and into the car. We'll be down shortly." Gary went into the cell and started to pull Adam up, but he resisted.

"No," Methos said. "Charlie, please, get out of here. I don't want you involved. Don't risk your life for me, it's not worth it."

Still not taking her eyes off Cassandra, Charlie replied, "Is that why you blocked me, Methos? Is that why you refused to answer when I called you?" Methos hung his head at the pain in her voice.

"I deserve whatever Cassandra dished out, Charlie. I didn't want you to have to deal with this. This is my problem."

Charlie turned on him, her eyes blazing with anger. "Your problem? We're supposed to be getting married. Did you really think I could just sit around and wait until I felt you die, Methos? I _LOVE_ YOU, you blind, stupid, stubborn man!" she said, gesturing with the sword she held. "I'm not going to just sit around twiddling my thumbs when you're in danger."

"Charlie…" Methos started.

"Shut up! Just shut up, Methos. You and I will have a long talk about this later, but for now, just shut up."

Methos couldn't help but grin at the sight of Charlie baring her claws. Oh, boy, was he gonna get it when he got out of here. But Charlie didn't see his grin, because she had returned her attention to Cassandra, who was staring at her, her mouth hanging open. But

Charlie was on a roll, and ignored the woman's reaction.

"I know you have powers, Cassandra. Look at him. Look at him with your senses, not with your memories and hatred. See the man he is deep inside."

Methos wasn't strong enough to resist Cassandra's probing. What Cassandra experienced astonished her. His adventures over the years, his schemes and plans, were nothing less than she expected. But she also saw visions of him with a woman named Alexa, his tenderness and sorrow as he watched her die. She saw his caring ways with the woman standing in front of her, this Charlie. She felt how important his friendships with Duncan and Joe Dawson were. She even felt his fear of Kronos, the same fear she felt. When she finished, Methos slumped back onto the cot in exhaustion.

Cassandra took a good look inside herself as well. She was ashamed to see, not the avenger she thought she was, going after the monsters from her past. But, instead, a bitter, twisted woman whose own soul was as black as Kronos'. Tears ran down her face.

"Don't you see, Cassandra," Charlie said softly. "If you do this, if you kill him, then Kronos has won, after all. He'll have succeeded in turning you into a creature as soulless and as evil as he was. But it's not too late to beat him, Cassandra. That's what Methos did. That's what Kronos feared most, that Methos had changed, that he had seen the Horsemen for the truly evil creatures they were. That's why Kronos wanted Methos to kill Duncan, to show Methos that he hadn't changed, that he couldn't change."

Cassandra raised her head and looked at Charlie. "Kronos wanted Methos to kill Duncan?"

"Yes, Cassandra, he did. But Methos couldn't do it, any more than he could allow Silas to take your head. But he knew that if he refused, Kronos would kill him and Duncan, and then he would go after you. Methos did the only thing he could in order to try and save you all. He schemed and planned and manipulated."

Cassandra didn't say anything. She simply stared at Charlie for a few moments, then turned around and walked away. A couple of minutes later, the four people left in the warehouse heard a car start up and drive away into the night. Then Charlie moved back into the cage and hugged Methos tightly, tears streaming down her face. Gary left them standing there holding each other, and draped an arm around Amanda's shoulders. "What do you say we give them a few minutes to get reacquainted?" Gary whispered. Amanda nodded, and the two walked outside to wait for them.

After several minutes, Methos pulled back and brushed the hair out of Charlie's eyes. "What were you thinking?" he asked tenderly. "She could have killed you."

"It wouldn't have mattered without you. But she didn't kill either one of us. Now let's get you home. Once you've rested and recovered, you and I are going to have a long talk about your tendency of trying to shield me from things. But not now. Let's go."

When they got close to the door, Methos stopped, feeling the buzz of another immortal. Charlie was just about to remind him that it was probably Amanda, when the two of them heard raised voices, and hurried out to discover Duncan and Joe at the entrance to the building.

Upon spying Methos and Charlie, Joe leaned on his cane in relief. "Methos, thank God you're all right."

"Thanks, Joe. Duncan. I suppose you were just in the neighborhood, huh?"

Duncan smiled at Methos, grateful his friend was alive. Then he looked behind them, and his smile faded. "Where's Cassandra," he asked softly. When he didn't receive an immediate reply, he turned on Amanda. "You killed her, didn't you?" he asked harshly, not giving the woman time to reply. Amanda flinched at the unexpected attack.

"You've been saying all along that she should die, so you decided to take matters into your own hands, didn't you? Damn the torpedoes, full speed ahead. And to hell with what anyone else thinks, or what's right."

Amanda stared openmouthed at Duncan for several seconds, tears streaming down her face. Duncan wasn't listening to the protests of Charlie and Methos, just reached out to grab Amanda's arm. He was stopped when Gary grabbed his wrist.

"That's enough, Mac. For your information, Cassandra is NOT dead. She left. You can ask Charlie about what exactly happened, but you owe Amanda an apology. All she did was stand up for Adam and Charlie."

Duncan looked back at Charlie, who nodded. "Gary's right, Duncan. She was only here to help me out. Cassandra left on her own. I don't know where she went, but Amanda didn't challenge her, or kill her. Cassandra is still alive, Duncan. And you have no right to tear into Amanda like that. She only came here to help me, and Methos."

Duncan's eyes closed in remorse. He turned around to offer Amanda an apology, but to his surprise, both Amanda and Gary had disappeared. In the distance, they heard a car start up and speed away, tires squealing. Duncan felt horrible. "Damn." He said softly.

Methos and Charlie glanced at each other, then at Joe. "Can you give us a lift home, Joe?" Charlie asked. "Thanks to 'Mr. Jump-to-conclusions' here, I think we've just been stranded." This last sarcastic barb hit Duncan right between the eyes. Joe didn't say anything, he just nodded. They all moved to Joe's car.

"Joe, you'd better head to the dojo first. I better find Amanda and grovel for her forgiveness."

Joe nodded, then looked in his rear-view mirror at Methos. He had expected the old guy to make some kind of quip at the Highlander's expense. Methos met his gaze with a grin, then shrugged. "I know what you're thinking, Joe, but I'm in no position to joke about

this." Motioning to Charlie, he added "apparently, I'm going to be in for a few sessions of groveling myself . Charlie is NOT happy with me right now."

Once they reached the dojo, and went up to the loft, it was apparent that MacLeod was too late. Richie sat on the couch, staring at the mess around him. He looked at Duncan in shock. "What happened to Amanda? I've never seen her so pissed-off."

Duncan groaned. "Where is she?" he asked the young immortal.

"She left. Packed her suitcases and took off with that PI friend of yours, the guy from L.A." Seeing Methos, Richie jumped up. "Methos, man, am I glad to see you. You okay? What happened, where's Cassandra?"

Duncan interrupted. "Richie, later. Did Amanda say where she was going?"

The young man shook his head. "She didn't say anything to me. She was crying, though, and muttering under her breath. When she started throwing things around, I pretty much stayed out of her way. Then she grabbed her suitcases and she and Gary left. What the hell happened?"

Duncan grabbed the keys to his car. "I'd better go see if I can catch her before she flies off somewhere. I'll…I'll be back." Duncan left, and silence settled over the loft.

Richie whistled softly, then looked at Joe. "Mac screwed up big time, didn't he, Joe?"

"Yeah, he did, kid. He most certainly did."

Richie grabbed a few beers from the fridge and passed them around. Methos took a huge gulp and sighed. "Aaahh. That hits the spot. Thanks, Richie."

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" Richie asked again. So, Charlie and Methos told him everything that had occurred on their end. Then Richie turned to Joe. "So, how did you and Mac end up at the warehouse?"

"Yeah, Joe, how'd you know where we were?" Methos inquired.

"One of my people finally spotted Cassandra, and followed her to the warehouse. Mac and I headed down there to try and talk her out of this insanity." He smiled ruefully. "Looks like we could've saved ourselves the trouble. The ladies seemed to have had this thing well under control." Methos smiled down at Charlie, only to find her eyes

closed. She was sound asleep. Putting a finger to his mouth, Richie motioned them to be quiet. "She needs her sleep," he whispered. So the three men silently sat around drinking beer, while the woman slept peacefully, wrapped in Methos' embrace.

Meanwhile, Duncan screeched his car to a halt in front of the airport terminal and ran inside, paying no attention as the skycap's yelled after him. "Hey, you can't leave that parked here. Hey!"

Mac ignored him and ran inside. Checking the airline's departure schedule, he purchased a ticket for a flight leaving from the adjacent gate so he could get through the security checkpoint. He ran to the gate that flight 162 to LAX was leaving from. But he couldn't find Amanda or Gary anywhere. He continued to search for the next few hours, but finally headed home just as the sun was rising. He'd had to take a cab, because his car had been towed by airport security. When he got to the loft, only Richie was there, sleeping peacefully on the couch, the others having left hours before. Duncan sank into the couch with a heavy sigh. He looked around the room and realized that someone had cleaned up the mess Amanda had made in her haste to leave. That only made him feel more guilty. Damn it, couldn't he do anything right anymore? Wearily, he got up and went to take a shower. He had a long day of traveling ahead, because he was going to L.A. to try and find Amanda.

By the time he finished showering and packing, Richie was up and moving around. The young man didn't say anything, just looked at Mac with concern. Mac was just finishing his coffee, when the elevator started up. Joe appeared and lifted the gate.

"Morning. Any coffee left?" The older man looked as if he hadn't slept much, either. Duncan nodded at him to help himself. After taking a few sips, Joe relayed what little news he had. "Well, my man followed Cassandra to the airport. She boarded a plane for

Switzerland."

Duncan nodded wearily. "She's probably headed to the chalet she owns outside Geneva. It's where she usually goes when she wants to be alone. What about Amanda?"

Joe wasn't sure how Duncan was going to take this. "She left with Gary last night."

"But I searched the airport for hours. I didn't see any sign of them." Duncan exclaimed.

"That's because they drove. Last time any of my people saw them, they were going south on I-5 in a rental car. Amanda must have wanted to be alone, though, because she and Gary lost the watcher who was trailing them."

"Well, hell, maybe I can beat them to L.A., then." He picked up his bag. "I'll be back whenever I'm able to get my foot out of my mouth." Duncan closed the gate, and the elevator started down. Richie and Joe just glanced at each other, then shrugged. MacLeod had to do this on his own.

Three days later, Duncan showed up at Methos', looking haggard and dejected. He set his bag down on the floor, and headed for Methos' fridge, grabbing a beer, and pitching the cap in the trash. "I didn't get a chance to say much the other night, Methos, but I'm really glad you're okay."

Methos nodded. "Thanks. I take it you didn't find Amanda?"

Shaking his head, Duncan dropped onto the couch. "Not a sign. And Gary hasn't returned home, either, so I don't know where to look next. Damn, I really stuck my foot into it this time, didn't I, Methos?"

"We both did, Highlander. I've spent the last two nights on the couch, because Charlie was upset with me about trying to keep her out of this. I had to do quite a bit of apologizing myself. Let me tell you, sweet talk is not as easy as it was a thousand years ago."

"Yeah, but at least you know where your lady is. I can't apologize to Amanda if I can't find her. But at least I know she'll be back this weekend for your wedding. Hopefully, I'll get a chance to talk to her before the ceremony."

"No, she won't, Duncan." Both men turned toward the bedroom door at the soft voice. "Amanda called me last night to say that she wouldn't be able to stand up for me, after all. She said she wasn't in a celebrating mood, and hoped I'd forgive her." Charlie came down and sat down next to Methos.

"Hell." MacLeod said, running a hand through his hair. "Charlie, please tell me where she is. I really need to talk to her, straighten this out."

Charlie shook her head. "I can't do that, Duncan. I promised Amanda I wouldn't tell anyone where she was."

"But, Charlie…"

"No, Duncan. Just give Amanda some time to cool down. When she's ready to hear your apology, she knows where to find you." Duncan knew from the look in her eyes that she wasn't going to betray Amanda's trust. He sighed.

"But, to back out of the wedding on you…"

Charlie looked at him with exasperation. "Well, can you blame her, Duncan?" she said tersely, jumping up from the couch. "All she's done these past few weeks is try to help me, help Methos. You had no right to start tearing a strip off her hide for no reason. I don't blame Amanda one little bit for not wanting to talk to you right now." She

starting shaking a finger in his face. "Personally, I think you got off lucky. If that had been me, I'd have slapped you!"

Duncan knew he couldn't refute her words. He hung his head in shame. "I know, Charlie, I know. And I'd deserve it." Charlie arched an eyebrow, but didn't disagree. "I just can't understand why she took off like that. I've never known Amanda to back down from anything, especially from me."

Charlie threw up her hands in annoyance. "Are all you immortals men so damn dense? Between you and Methos, you don't have enough common sense to fill a thimble. Why don't you go home and get some sleep, MacLeod? Maybe that will knock your brain into gear." With that Charlie stomped back into the bedroom. Just before she slammed the door, Methos grabbed his beer so the vibration wouldn't knock over the bottle.

Duncan winced at the sound, then turned to Methos. "Guess Amanda's not the only one I need to apologize to, is she? Okay, old man, let me in on the secret. How did you get Charlie to forgive you?"

"Oh, no, Highlander. If I catch you using the same techniques I did in winning back Charlie's favor, I'll have to take your head, so help me."

Duncan smiled weakly. "Point taken. I think I'll get out of here before she comes after me with your sword. See you later." Duncan picked up his bag and left the apartment.

Methos slowly set his beer back on the table. His lady was pissed-off again, thanks to MacLeod's visit, and it was up to Methos to make amends. He went to the phone and dialed Charlie's favorite pizza delivery service. His gaze was thoughtful as he waited for someone to pick up the phone. He'd seen Charlie in a lot of moods, but this little

she-cat that had recently appeared was as arousing as hell. He quickly jerked back to the present when a voice answered on the other end. "Yeah, I need to order a pizza to be delivered…"

/

The day of Charlie and Methos' wedding dawned bright and clear. Charlie had decided not to have a Maid of Honor, and have Joe act as the other witness. The wedding was small, just a few close friends. Duncan watched the smile on Methos' face as Charlie came walking down the aisle on Joe's arm. Duncan had to admit, she looked

beautiful in her cream-colored satin dress. Duncan could feel his own eyes getting teary as he saw the tell-tale sheen in Charlie's eyes when the minister pronounced them husband and wife.

At the reception at Joe's later, Duncan pulled Charlie into his arms for a dance. He just swayed to the music. But Charlie wasn't about to let it rest without putting in a good word for Amanda.

"You still don't have a clue, do you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Duncan, do you want to know why Amanda agreed to help me when I decided to track down Cassandra?"

"Come on, Charlie, Amanda has never hidden her dislike for Cassandra. It's obvious." Charlie shook her head, and gave Duncan a disappointed look. Duncan felt like a kid who'd just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Okay, tell me why you think she did it."

"I don't think, Duncan, I know. Amanda agreed to help me because she was worried about _you_." That brought Duncan's startled gaze up to meet Charlie's eyes. She nodded. "You, Duncan. She was afraid that Cassandra would come after you next."

Duncan was puzzled. "Why would she think that?"

"Because you stopped Cassandra from killing Methos in Bordeaux. Amanda was afraid that Cassandra may have seen that as a betrayal, and would come after your head when she was through with Methos."

Duncan was stunned. That thought had never even occurred to him, but obviously, Amanda thought it was a possibility. And then he had to go and yell at her like some moron, when she'd been looking out for his welfare. Duncan didn't think he could feel any worse than he already did, but the was wrong. He felt about three inches tall.

As the music ended, he felt Charlie's lips on his cheek, and accepted her kiss. "I'm grateful to you, Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod, for your actions in Bordeaux. And for being his friend and mine. Know that you will always hold a special place in my heart."

Duncan's choked up as Methos came over to claim his bride. Sliding an arm around Charlie's waist, Methos kissed her softly, then held out a hand to MacLeod. "Well, we're about ready to go. MacLeod, take care of yourself."

He nodded. "You, too, Methos. I wish you both the best."

Both Methos and Duncan looked up as they felt the buzz of an approaching immortal. Amanda, arm in arm with Gary, glanced around the room, saw Charlie, and headed over to the group.

"Amanda! You made it." Charlie hugged the woman.

"I'm sorry, but the plane was delayed by fog coming out of San Francisco. Methos, I'm sorry for skipping out like that. I guess you've recovered if that grin on your face is any indication." There was no doubt that Amanda was deliberately ignoring Duncan. Methos stifled a grin.

"I'm fine, Amanda. I didn't get a chance to thank you for all your help, not only with Cassandra, but for being there for Charlie through it all." He gave the immortal woman a hug, then looked at the man whose arm quickly snaked back around Amanda's waist. Methos held out his hand. "Gary, good to see you again. I understand from Charlie that you're responsible for finding me."

Gary shook his head. "Wasn't me. It was a great old guy named Milt. Seems he caught one of Cassandra's sessions, and it scared the hell out of him. I accidentally ran into him, and he happened to tell me about some weird shit he'd seen." Pointing to Charlie, he said, "But this is the one who gets the real credit. She's the one that talked

Cassandra out of it."

"Yes, I already know that she was ready to take Cassandra's head if need be. I can not imagine where I got the idea that she needed to be protected from Cassandra. I just hope it's over. Hard to believe that Cassandra suddenly decided that I had really changed. It just seemed too easy." Methos' eyes narrowed as he studied his bride's quick glance away. His lady wasn't telling him something.

"By the way," Gary continued, "should I continue to call you 'Adam?' Somehow, I get the feeling that it's an alias."

Methos looked chagrined. "How did you guess?" he replied flippantly. "Only a few people know my real name. Guess it was unrealistic to think you might have overlooked that little slip in the events the other night."

Gary gave him a disgusted look. "Now, what kind of investigator would I be if something like that got by me? Knowing what I do about you, I can understand the need for a pseudonym. I just want to know what _you_ want me to call you?"

"Better stick to 'Adam' for now. Too many people hunting for 'Methos', if you get my meaning." Gary nodded his understanding.

Charlie grabbed Amanda's arm, and started to walk away. Over her shoulder, she stated, "be right back. Amanda's going to help me change, then we can leave." The women disappeared into one of the back rooms.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Gary turned to Duncan. "Well, have you gotten over your bout of stupidity yet, buddy?" he asked sardonically.

"Don't rub it in, Gary, I feel bad enough already. Where the hell have you two been, anyway? I've been running all over the coast trying to find you."

"Jealous, Mac? You should be. Amanda wanted to get away from you, and I simply obliged. I gotta tell you, Duncan, that for such an understanding guy, you sure can be a first-class jackass. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. Amanda is beautiful when she's riled, and I didn't mind being the one she turned to for comfort." Letting

Duncan stew on that little bombshell, he walked over to the bar to get a drink. Duncan watched him walk away, then turned to see Methos, Joe and Richie all staring at him, as if to say, "Now what?"

"All right, all right. I know I owe Amanda an apology. I've just got to wait for the right moment."

Joe and Richie both shook their heads, and Methos just raised his eyebrows. "Crow goes down a lot better the quicker you eat it, MacLeod." Methos stated. "Try swallowing it all at once."

"What?"

Richie interpreted. "In other words, Mac, just get it over with. Sheesh," he murmured to Joe, "Even I know that, and I haven't been around for four hundred years. And he's supposed to be teaching me?" He and Joe walked off, still talking about stubborn immortals.

Methos watched this with barely disguised amusement. "Cheeky lad, isn't he? Well, how do you propose to do this, MacLeod?"

Duncan glared at Methos. "I'll think of something."

"Well, think fast, because here they come."

The two women, with Gary in tow, had just rejoined Methos when sounds of a disturbance on stage caught their attention. "Excuse me! Excuse me, please." Duncan said into the microphone. "I have something I'd like to say, if I could."

Methos leaned over to whisper in Charlie's ear. "Damn, what I wouldn't give for a video camera right now. This would be worth a small fortune in beer." Charlie's only response was an elbow in the ribs.

"I need to say something, and I want everyone here to bear witness. I am up on this stage tonight to beg for forgiveness." Staring straight at Amanda, he continued, easily able to be heard in the now-silent bar. "Amanda, I humbly ask you to forgive me for my stupidity the other night. I'm announcing in front of everyone assembled here that I am a blind, stubborn, bull-headed Scotsman." Jumping down from the stage, he walked over to Amanda and fell to his knees on the floor in front of her. "I throw myself upon your mercy, Amanda. I beg you, please, please forgive me for being an idiot." Holding his arms open wide, he held his breath as he awaited Amanda's reaction.

She stood unmoving for several seconds, then glanced at Charlie and Methos, both of whom were struggling to contain snorts of laughter. Staring down at Duncan once again, she couldn't hold back her smile. "Oh, you're forgiven, you silly boy scout. But I expect a reward for my generosity."

Duncan leaped up, grabbed Amanda and spun her around. Once he had set her on her feet again, she said to Charlie, "I always did have a soft spot for men who bow down before me."

In a voice just loud enough for Duncan to overhear, Gary purred to Amanda, "Is that what did it the other night?" He was elated by the stunned looked upon Duncan's face. Duncan waited for Amanda to make some sarcastic remark, but she just gave Gary a saucy grin.

While the others were focused on Duncan, Gary and Amanda, Methos pulled his bride to the side. "Okay, what really happened with Cassandra?"

"Um, what do you mean?" Charlie replied evasively.

"I mean, I saw that expression when I mentioned that it seemed Cassandra had given up too easily. So, give, love of my life. What did you do?"

Charlie sighed. "Look, Cassandra is powerful, there's no doubt about that. I'm just a little better. She never even realized I was 'reading' her." Methos just raised his eyebrows, waiting. Charlie realized he wasn't going to let this go until he got an answer. "When I told her to use her powers to really 'see' you, I just…amplified her impressions, and her feelings about those impressions. That's all."

"And that was enough to make her give up?"

"When I 'read' her, I found some feelings about herself that she'd buried deep, so deep I'm not sure she'd even realized they were there. I just brought them up to the surface."

"What feelings?"

"I'm not comfortable talking about this, Methos. Please understand. These are her feelings. I feel bad enough about what I did, but I'd do it again to save your life. But I don't want to discuss her thoughts, feelings and fears with anyone. It wouldn't be fair."

Methos nodded, understanding that what happened was weighing heavily on Charlie's conscience. "What happens when those feelings go away? Do you believe she'll come back?"

"Truthfully, I don't know, Methos. But those feelings were there, inside her. They're not just going to 'go away.' Now she's got to deal with them. It won't be easy for someone like her. She's not used to being wrong. She thinks her powers let her always see the right path. So she's not only dealing with facing her feelings, but feeling like her powers have let her down. It's going to rock her whole identity." Charlie took a deep breath. "I don't think we'll be seeing her for awhile."

Methos was sure Charlie was right about this. She usually was. But his attention was diverted when Amanda walked over and presented him with an envelope.

The old immortal was surprised. "What's this?"

Amanda grinned. "Just a small wedding gift."

Opening the envelope, Methos pulled out the tickets in his and Charlie's names. Looking at them closely, he stared at her. "You upgraded the tickets for our flight?" he asked incredulously.

Grinning at Methos, Amanda revealed the remainder of the surprise. "I did better than that, dear boy. From LAX to Sydney, you and Charlie will have the first class section all to yourselves. I bought out all 8 seats. And informed the airline that you're on your

honeymoon." Handing the other tickets to Charlie, she said, "Enjoy!"

Now Methos was one who was stunned. "I…I don't know what to say, Amanda."

Charlie jumped in. "I do. Thank you, and we accept." So saying, she took the tickets from Methos' hand, and tucked them into her purse. Then she hugged the immortal woman.

"But…how?" Methos stammered.

"Methos, a girl always saves something for a rainy day."

Methos gaped at Amanda, her meaning clear. She had sold some of her 'appropriated' jewels to pay for this gift! Methos just shook his head, and kissed her cheek. She smiled. "Now, go get your bags, and Gary and I will take you to the airport. We're on the same flight as you to Los Angeles."

While he and Gary went off to get their luggage, Duncan pulled Amanda to the side. "What exactly did you mean, you're on the same flight? Where are you going?"

"Gary has a couple of weeks vacation, and asked me if I wanted to spend it with him. I said 'yes.' We're taking a cruise to Mexico."

"But…but, Amanda!"

"Duncan, I'll be back in a couple of weeks." Patting his cheek, she turned and followed Gary out the door. But Methos couldn't resist one last, little jibe.

"Well, well, the Highlander loses the girl."

Shooting Methos a frosty glare, Duncan replied, "Not funny, Methos."

"Oh, I don't know, I'm enjoying it immensely. What is it that he always says, Richie? 'New experiences are good for you?'"

At the bar, Richie nodded in agreement. "Yep, that's what he says, all right."

Charlie came over and put a hand on Methos' arm. "Are you going to stand here all night teasing Duncan, or are you coming with me?"

Giving Charlie a hard, quick kiss, he looked at Duncan triumphantly. "Sorry, MacLeod. It seems I've gotten a better offer, too." With that final, teasing remark, he escorted his new bride out the door.

THE END


End file.
